Endless Moments
by Snipergal7
Summary: This a collection of sweet and well writen drabbles revolving around Vincent and Yuffie. Rating may vary by chapter. Please, Read and Review. ***All chapters updated, plus new chapters.*** ENJOY!
1. Ch 1 Stare

**This one's really short, but that's how it's supposed to be. I'm depicting special moments in their relationship. All chapters will be short and sweet, but I plan to make up for that by posting as many chappies as my mind can lend me. Hope you enjoy this one. I'd like to think it's a Yuffentine, but it's not exactly mushy and there isn't a lot of fluff in it. Just a fun moment between them. I liked it. Hope you do too.**

**Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me (as depressing as that may be). If it did, the story would center around Vincent and Yuffie, not Cloud and Tifa (not that I have anything against them), and they would be TOGETHER! Anyways, on with the story.**

**Warning: Some of the characters might be…well…out of character. I'm not too keen on keeping the characters in their supposed roles. I prefer to portray them as I would like them to be. Some of the times, it's the way they actually are and other times I just change them a bit. Hope you don't mind.**

**REMINDER: As a devoted reader, I always review the stories that I love, some in every chapter. So I expect the same from you. Just let me know what you think, whether it's positive or negative. Criticism makes you better. So please feel free to let me know what you think. And also, check out my C2 and forum dedicated to Yuffentine, Of Sharp Edges and Gunpowder. XOXOXO**

**Summary: Vincent is settled on beating her at this thing, but it may not be as easy as he thought.**

**Endless Moments: Stare**

**By Snipergal7**

**Rating: K**

His eyes burned, already glistening with unshed tears from the monumental strain he was putting in them just to keep them open. He felt so childish doing this, he shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't feel the need to indulge her. He should just let it go and be done with it. But no. His stupid pride wouldn't let him. It would never let him walk away from her knowing that she had beaten him. That she had the upper hand. Of course, that did not mean he wasn't feeling like an idiot at the moment.

The things this girl made him do! She was so infuriating. How it had started he had absolutely no idea, but he was going to end it. And he was going to win. He could see her straining just as much as he was, the effort making her forehead glisten with sweat. Her stare was just as relentless as his was. She was just as proud as he was, and he could tell by simply looking at her expression, that she was not going to relinquish either. He admired her for that. Had it been anyone else, they would probably be dead from fright at this point.

She was shifting, but her stare never wavered from his. She was most likely getting into a more comfortable position, since they hadn't moved much since it all started. She was closer now, and it was more difficult to persist this way. His eyes were starting to get unfocussed, but he refused to show any weaknesses. He could tell she was going through the same thing.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His lids were falling. He could feel it coming. He had to do something. Anything. But as he began to desperately rack his brain for any possible way to make her stop, all thought processes became to a screeching halt as he felt, and saw, her plant her lips firmly against his in a quick kiss.

He was blown away. Had she just…kissed him? And she was still staring at him. He was so bewildered by the sheer awkwardness of everything that he did the only thing he could in such a situation.

He blinked.

"JA! Beat ya! You blinked, I win!" She shouted while quickly standing up and jumping around in sheer joy before walking back to the small camp they had set up to join the rest of their friends.

At those words, his mental processes began full force as the impact of her words finally registered in his flustered mind.

"Damn!"

**Well, there you are. Hope you enjoyed it. I gotta say writing this was a lot of fun for me. I'll post as soon as I have my next story. Thanks a lot for reading. And don't forget to REVIEW! I need a little ego juice! Jejeje. **

**XOXOXO**


	2. Ch 2 Convinced

**Here's another one. This one a little bit longer, but just a little. The rating will go up in this one since there are some matured themes, but nothing too pervy. Also, there's some OCCness, but not too much. Hope you enjoy it. I don't have a lot to say so just please Read and Review. **

**Also, I would like to acknowledge my reviewers for the last chapter. Thank you so much to: Sepsis, Kaze Musouka, TionneDawnstar, and Random Reviewer 2. I loved your imput. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Love ya!**

**Disclaimers: Yuffie, Vincent and pretty much the entire Final Fantasy VII universe do not belong to me. Too bad though.**

**Endless Moments: Convinced**

**By Snipergal7**

**Rating: T**

"No."

"Aw, come on Vinnie. It's just for me. No one will ever have to know. I promise."

"No."

"Pleeeease" This time the request was reinforced with huge puppy eyes and a full-out pout.

"Yuffie" Vincent growled warningly at her. How could she even ask he do such a thing? The mere thought of it was just appalling. He turned around, not facing her, offended by the mere suggestion of what she wanted him to do. He was not going to make a fool of himself and that was final.

Knowing that she could easily convince him otherwise, she walked up to him, his back still facing her, and circled her arms around his waist from behind while seductively pressing her chest to him. She started to trace lazy circles with her index fingers over the material covering his abdomen while turning her head to the side and pressing her cheek to his strong back. "Why not?"

He gave a low groan as he realized exactly what she was doing. She was trying to seduce him. To sensually coax him into doing her will. And it was working. It was working very well. But he would try to hold out as long as he could. Which from previous experience proved to be not too long. "What do you mean why not?" he asked in an offended tone. "I will not make a fool of myself, even if it's only in front of you"

"Oh come one. It's not that big a deal" She said, slowly running her hands up his chest towards the top button of his black cotton shirt and slowly undoing it all the way down to where it was tucked inside the black slacks he wore. She smiled to herself as she heard the low growl that escaped his sensuous lips.

"Not that big a deal. What you ask is utterly humiliating. Not to mention very childish" He let out a gasp right after he finished talking as he felt her right hand wander lower and start rubbing a very sensitive part through his trousers. "Yuffie, what you're doing is not fair. You're playing dirty"

"Oh well, Vinnie. You know me…" she said while standing on her tiptoes and whispering in a very lustful tone right before lightly nibbling his earlobe, "I'm a very dirty girl". She couldn't help but feel giddy at the low moan that came from him at those words.

He turned around quickly, trying to catch her off guard, but she had been expecting that and skillfully stepped out of his reach. "Nuh uh. Not until you give me what I want" She said and quickly dashed away again as he made another attempt at grabbing her. "You're not gonna catch me Vinnie so you might as well give it up. YOU should know that I can go at this all night long" She smiled seductively as she ran her left hand down her side towards her hips before once again dodging as he launched himself at her once more.

"Arghh. Fine! But you better keep your promise…" he said huskily, looking at her with predatory eyes that promised to ravage and devour her just like a predator would do its prey.

"Yay!", she squealed delighted. Then she walked to the bed and picked up the folded red cloth that she had previously laid there. Handing it to him, she slightly nudged him towards the adjacent bathroom of their huge bedroom. "Oh, don't worry, I will". She winked at him one last time before she closed the door to the bathroom after he grudgingly went inside.

Yuffie grinned like a mad woman when a few moments later, Vincent Valentine walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs and his infamous red cape draped across his shoulders looking pretty much like a child wearing white undies and a towel wrapped around his neck would.

**There it is. I did warn that the rating was going to go up in this one. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing and don't forget to check out my C2 to find some really good stories. Also, try and participate in forums. Well, take care and God Bless!**


	3. Ch 3 Sweetness

**Just want to let you know a few things. I'm writing two chapters at a time for this story, but I have to go to my boyfriend's house in order to post it since I don't have Internet access at home and College doesn't start for a few weeks. He lives a bit far from me so my trips there a limited. Please keep this in mind if you notice that I haven't posted anything for some time. I'm still writing, it's just that I haven't had the opportunity to post the new material, so please be patient. I'm doing all I can to keep you happy. Anyways, enjoy the**

**chapter. Love ya all! Oh, and another thing, VEEEERY OOCnes in this chapter, especially Vincent. You have been warned.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. ENJOY!**

**Once again, I would like to extend my gratitude to my last chapter's reviewers. This chapter's shout out goes to: Sepsis, TionneDawnstar, Random Reviewer 2, Kit Kat Karma, and Chaotic Angel 7. You guys are the best. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think is necessary to say this, but just in case (You never know who's out there looking for a chance to sue you!), this characters do NOT belong to me. Only the plot ideas, nothing else.**

"…" **Dialogue**

'…' **Thoughts**

**Endless Moments- Sweetness**

**By Snipergal7**

**Rating: K**

"Well this really sucks…" a very bored and slightly annoyed voice said.

'_Tell me about it'_, thought Vincent Valentine as he rummaged through his traveling bag for the items that he needed at the moment. Once he had the ointment and bandages he required, he proceeded to grab the young ninja's hurt limb and stretch it in order to examine the injury closer.

"Hey, you could be a little gentler here. I'm not a rag doll you know. My ankle is sprained, in case you haven't notice and it hurts!" Yuffie said exasperated beyond belief that her perfect plan had gone awry, all because of a stupid branch.

"And whose fault is that?", he said, finally being able to get a decent hold on the young shinobi's foot now that she had stop moving, at least for the time being.

"But Vinnie!" she whined. Oh how she loved to tease him with the dreaded nickname. She was getting pretty good at it too. That tick he was slowly developing in his left eye because of it was almost noticeable now. She could just barely see it every time she used it. This time was no exception. "It was a honeycomb. Yummy, sticky and sweet honey! How was I supposed to pass that up? I had even gotten rid of the stupid bees. If only that darn branch hadn't snapped and stolen my dreams of sticky sweetness…" She gave a small growl as she left her sentence hanging.

Vincent sighed softly and looked down at the barely still girl sitting against said tree's thick trunk with her injured leg outstretched and the other one tucked against her chest. Her eyes shone brightly with her utter disdain towards the branch that had taken her dream of honey and sweetness away from her, while her mouth was set in a slight pout that showed how upset she really was, as she glared sideways at the cursed branch that had snapped just as she was about to reach the tasty treat. Said branch currently laid on the grass shattered into little pieces. She had grown so much physically in the past few years, and yet her behavior had not matured in the slightest, something he really appreciated and found refreshing in this dreary world. Even though sometimes she would drive him nearly insane and to the breaking point with her annoying ways, she would make it all go away with one simple innocent smile. That was all it took to dissolve his resolve to lock himself back in that moldy coffin in order to escape her pestering.

He smiled slightly from behind his cape. He took his glove off and with much gentler fingers put some ointment over the sprained ankle in order to help with the swelling. "Maybe next time you will be more careful when you decide to get yourself a treat." He told her softly in order to calm her down while he slowly, but tightly wrapped a bandage around her foot to prevent any unnecessary movement.

"Next time!" she said dejectedly. "There'll be no next time. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will never ever find something as sweet as that. Never! Look, the bees are back. Now I'll never get it." she said as she pointed upwards towards the now repopulated honeycomb and then allowed her arm to drop limply beside her as she slumped her shoulders and looked down, her chin resting on her chest.

Vincent couldn't help but to chuckle silently at her antics. "Yuffie, you're overreacting." he consoled her as he put his things back into the bag that had been lying next to his metal clad feet.

"Oh yeah! Well can you think of anything sweeter than that and easier to get! I don't think so Vinnie. Not while we're in this damn forest hunting down stupid monsters just because Reeve is a skirt-wearing sissy and can't do it himself!" With that said, she started to push herself up using the tree trunk as support so that she wouldn't put too much weight on the useless limb.

"I can…" was the last thing she heard him say before her feet suddenly lost contact with the ground. With a startled yelp she looked up to stare straight into beautiful crimson orbs that were looking back at her. Vincent shifted her a little in his arms so that she could be more comfortable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down, Vinnie!" she screeched, trying in vain to wriggle out of the bridal style grip he had on her.

"You are injured, therefore, I will be carrying you the rest of the way to Kalm. I do not want for you to suffer any more harm." he answered her and finally she stopped moving, only to stare with a stupidly dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You're carrying me all the way to Kalm..." Her faced suddenly lit up with a huge smile. "Oh Vinnie, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" With that, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as best as she could, given her current position. "But you know, I can think of something even sweeter…" she trailed off, and just as he turned his head to comment about that she planted a light, feathery kiss, filled to the brim with sweetness on his lips. Once she did that, she looked away, a slight smile on her mouth and a very bright blush on her cheeks.

Without hesitation, Vincent started his walk with the tiny ninja in his arms. Under his cape, he smiled slightly at the shinobi's occurrences. _'You're right Yuffie. You're absolutely right…'_

**Okay, that's it for this one. It's not one of my favorites, but it will have to do for the time being. Hope you liked it. Remember to Read and Review. If I don't get a few, I'm going to stop writing this since I'll think no one is reading it so if you want me to continue with my drabbles you better let me know. Happy New Year everyone! XOXOXO**


	4. Ch 4 Chess

**Hi. Here's another one for all of you. This one took me some time to write since I had no idea where I wanted to go with it, so it might not be as good as I hoped, but I think it's good enough. Hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions about a certain theme or topic that you would like to see, just let me know by e-mail or in your reviews. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**As always, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers for being so cool and letting me know their thoughts. This chapter's shout out goes to: Sepsis, TionneDawnstar, and Kit Kat Karma. You guys rock my world. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to whomever they belong to. Now on with the story.**

**Endless Moments- Chess**

**By Snipergal 7**

**Rating: K+**

Raindrops left a downwards trail on the big windows in the study. The chill of the rainstorm was barely felt by the two current occupants of the room thanks to the hearty fire that burned in the fireplace. Both had their eyes trained on a board neatly placed on an oak table, which was standing proudly between two comfortable, crimson colored armchairs. On the board were several pieces of wood with different shapes. To the unknowing, the monochromatic display would seem pointless and rather chaotic, with all the pieces mixed up in different places, but to the knowledgeable it would show great technique, unparalleled rivalry and incredible concentration.

"Vinnie, I'm bored. Could you just move already! You've been looking at the stupid board for almost ten minutes. You're killing me here", whined the Wutaian princess at the same time she dramatically threw her arms up in the air and leaned back into the chair with a 'plop'.

"Patience is a virtue, Yuffie" was the cryptic and fairly boring answer the crimson gunman offered to the complaining ninja.

"It is when you can live forever, not when you have a deadline to get married before your boobs start to sag", she answered with a smirk. As always, he ignored her sassy remark. Vincent was analyzing every single aspect of the damn board in order to make one stupid move. _'How typical'_ thought Yuffie. She almost leapt from joy when she finally saw him reach out his human hand, which was gloveless at the moment, and move a Pawn one single, solitary square.

"One square! That's all! You made me wait for like…forever and all you could do was move a stupid Pawn one stinking square. Gawd Vincent. Do you have to overanalyze everything all the time? If you do that you'll miss out on all the surprises…" she said, doing her best effort to imitate Nanaki's "wise" voice as she reached out a tiny hand and nonchalantly moved a Rook without so much as taking a second look at the board. Then she resumed her current position and waited for Vincent to begin once more his scrutiny.

"I don't like surprises…" he responded as he stared at the piece she had just moved. "Yuffie, you will never win if you don't take your time to study the board and point out all the possibilities and their consequences in the game".

"Yeah, well, you just play your game and I'll play mine. Besides, I love to just go with the flow. I follow my impulses. Sure, they can get me into trouble sometimes, but they also help me to get out of it. The way I see it, life is more interesting when you just live spontaneously and free AND without overthinking everything." And with that said, she looked at him and gave him a smug smile.

"Very well. Play as you wish…" After five more minutes, he once again reached out and moved a black Horse in an L shape in order to land diagonally to a white Tower in the row in front of it.

Without so much as blinking, Yuffie extended her hand and moved said Tower a couple of squares to the side, and once again got herself comfortable in the plush chair.

The game continued at this pace, quick movements and long intervals in which Vincent scrutinized the board and finally moved, and then some more quick movements, and so on.

After some exchanges, Vincent looked up at Yuffie with a slightly exasperated look in his eye. "Yuffie, if I didn't know any better, I would find your playing method insulting."

"And why is that, Vin Vin?" she asked, leaning a bit over the board in order to look at him from a closer point.

Leaning to the front as well to glare at her, not that it really affected her, he retaliated. "When you don't even take a second to study my moves, you insult my capabilities."

"Do I know?" She smiled wickedly at him. "Well prepare for the final insult, Vinnie dear, because it is after all my turn to move." Without looking down she took her Queen and moved it one single square to the front. "Checkmate". And with that said, she stood up and walked out of the room with a winning smile.

At those words, Vincent looked down at the board. _'What the…'_ She had, indeed, won. His King was surrounded on all sides. Yuffie's Queen was standing menacingly two squares to his King's right, and a Horse was in perfect striking position in case he moved to the front, which was the only exit. A Rook and a Pawn completed the lynching mob ready to strike him down.

With a defeated sigh, he pushed his King with one finger to make it lie down on its side. "Checkmate. A surprise indeed Yuffie." With a soft laugh and a small shake of his head, he started to neatly put the Chess pieces away. "So much for overanalyzing", he mumbled to no one in particular as he exited the study to go find his little ninja and show her exactly just how spontaneous he could be.

**There you go. Hope you liked that. Don't forget to Review. I'll have the next stories up and about as soon as I can, but only if you Review. Love ya'll! And don't forget to visit my C2 community and forum, Of Sharp Edges and Gunpowder, dedicated to Vincent and Yuffie. God Bless! XOXOXO**


	5. Ch 5 Burned

**Well, this idea came to me on a veeery lazy Saturday morning. It was noon and I was still in bed, and then I just suddenly started to have this fantasy. It was like a movie playing in my head. It was really cool so on Sunday I decided that I just had to write it. It's a little bit altered from the "movie" version in my head, but I'm very proud of it. I had originally intended to post it as a single story, but since I haven't updated in a long time, I decided to add it as another chapter for "Endless Moments". So here it is. Hope you like and don't forget to review to let me know if I should stop using all this fancy language. I'm not particularly fond of using fancy words, but I wanted to try it once, just to see how people responded to it. So, here it is and once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It's shout out time. Special thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter's shout out goes to: Sepsis, Beechiki, .stutter, Peanuckle, Fabelie, Adiji-Sensei, TionneDawnstar, and Lord Makura. I am so excited that I got so many reviews. Thank you all. You are the best. Love ya!**

**Disclaimers: God it hurts so much to say this, but no matter how much I wish I really did own these characters, sadly enough, I don't. If I did, the game would be about them and they would've hooked up a long time ago. So there! On with the chappie!**

**Burned**

**By Snipergal7**

**Rating: K+**

"You promised. It's my gift and I want it now."

"I know."

It was with those words that his fate was sealed, for once he placed a cold but gentle metal hand on her small waist and took a soft delicate hand in his human one, he knew for certain that he was lost without a way out.

And as the music started to play, and he started to lead her to the grand sounds filling the great hall they were swaying in, he couldn't help but to feel that tiny, inconspicuous spark become a small fire, not hot enough to burn his insides, but with enough power to spread warmth from his once cold heart to the rest of his body.

The heat ran all the way to his fingertips, which gently caressed her feminine hand as he guided her through the steps with the manly beauty and perfection that everyone had come to expect from Vincent Valentine.

His eyes admired her astonishing beauty from his vantage point over her petite head, which now reached to his shoulder, staring blatantly at the girl… no, young woman who captivated his attention like no other ever could. Not even _her_.

'She's not a child anymore.' And anyone would note that fact from simply looking at her. Over the past years she had blossomed into the epitome of womanly beauty and charm.

Her once childish, but adorable face had changed into that of a beautiful young woman with exotic features and flawless skin, although her eyes still held that gleam of cleverness and mischief that had become Yuffie Kisaragi's trademarks. Her lips, full and tempting, had kept him awake at night more than once, not allowing his thoughts or dreams a moment's peace. Holding her head high and proud was a slender and delicately shaped long neck that belied the strength and determination that held it straight and always facing forward without fear. Slim shoulders softly marked by a thin collarbone gave way to full womanly, round peaks that befitted her frame perfectly, and while not being overly conspicuous, no one could deny that she was a woman indeed. Her waist was still as thin as always, but now it was connected to the inviting curve of her hips which had a tendency to sway enticingly with each step she took, calling for the attention of every male in the vicinity; a fact that he wasn't so fond off. Following her dangerous hips were two shapely and seemingly endless legs that held, not only appeal, but also deadly strength and power. Her arms were just as beautiful as the rest of her, and just as powerful.

She hadn't matured only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Gone was the rash, ill-mannered and hyper girl she had once been. She was more demure, although she was still, and by far, the wildest in their patched up family, and she still kept her unhealthy obsession with materia, although she had reduced her endless collection, keeping only the most precious ones. He felt proud knowing the fact that although she was acting every bit like the grown up she was becoming, she still managed to keep her free spirit and love for life and everything in it.

When she had come to him asking for his help to learn the formal dance she had to do on her 21st birthday, he had known that he would be playing on very dangerous ground. The terrain was already dangerously unstable from allowing her to live in his mansion once he had finished renovating it, but when he had held her close to his body, guiding her through the steps, he had felt as if he had been standing on quick sand, and no matter how much he fought it, the only thing he accomplished was to sink faster. Those days had undone him. And when the last day of their nightly rendezvous for practice had come, and she had performed like an expert, she had made him promise that as a gift, he would dance with her on her party, once everyone had left. He knew it was dangerous, and very unhealthy for his sanity to agree to such a thing, but she undid him with her eyes and he was nodding his head before he even realized she had hypnotized him with her smile.

And now, as he held her close and inhaled the intoxicatingly womanly scent emanating from her beautiful hair, he couldn't help but want her all for himself. He was being selfish, he knew, but the euphoric feeling that spread through his senses every time she rubbed her body against his when he pulled her in from a twirl was something he craved with a fire that consumed every logical thought he could possibly have.

His thoughts drifted back to Cloud's words earlier that night, during her birthday celebration.

When she had walked down the grand stairs into the enormous hall lavishly decorated in which her party was being held, she had looked like a majestic vision from heaven. Her silky dark strands, which by know reach well past her shoulders, had been pinned to her head in a neat bun that had a few curled strands of hair cascading from it, creating a beautiful, dark waterfall. Clothing her Aphrodite figure was a white kimono made out of the richest silk. Running around the neckline were beautifully detailed embroidered silver roses and around her waist was a white colored obi which ended in a medium-size bow on her back. She had worn white slippers made out of silk and around her neck was a small replica of the Cerberus chain made out of white gold: Vincent's birthday gift to her. The light make-up she wore gave her the final touch she needed to look every bit like the angel she was.

He had been stunned, and so had been every single and unaccompanied male in the room. She had danced herself to exhaustion. Every attempt of hers to sit down and rest was foiled by another hopeful young man wanting to dance with the gorgeous princess. And every single time, her performance on the dance floor was magnificent.

He had watched from the shadows with a noticeable frown on his face, not because she was paying attention to other men, but because she was sharing with them something that he had thought to be special between them. He didn't want someone else to feel what he had felt when he held her all those nights as they practiced. He wanted that for himself, and only him.

"You know, if it makes you so angry, why don't you just cut in?", said a familiar voice. Cloud and Vincent had always felt kindred to one another. They shared similar life experiences and Vincent had come to respect the blonde swordsman and ex-leader. And even though Cloud had been pretty oblivious when it came to his own feelings, he had known of Vincent's fondness towards the younger member of their extended family for some time now.

"I can't."

And it was true. He couldn't spoil her happiness, even if it meant it was with someone else. He had no right to rob her of it. She deserved better that his broken self. He wasn't willing to corrupt her angelic purity with his tainted heart and body. No matter how much he wanted to have her heart, he would never take it. He didn't deserve her. And she didn't deserve to be burdened with the likes of his demonic self. She was too pure, too sainted, and he would do anything to keep her away from the stains of his past.

"Vincent, stop telling yourself that you don't deserve her. If there is anyone on this planet that deserves someone as loving and caring as Yuffie, it's you. You love her, and I can assure you that she has strong feelings for you. So don't keep yourself away from something you want because the only thing you're accomplishing is hurting the two of you. I know how that fire that you feel inside might scare you. Heck, it scared the hell out of me, but trust me, once you let it burn you, you'll never be the same again. Its burn is not meant for hurting, it's a burn that heals. I should know." At this, Cloud had looked at his wife, happily chatting away with Shera while unconsciously rubbing her slightly bulging belly. She had looked at him then, a gorgeous smile lifting all the way to her wine colored eyes before resuming her lively conversation with the pilot's wife. He had looked back at Vincent one more time with a small, knowing smile before walking off to stand proudly and his love's side.

Vincent had spent the rest of party thinking about Cloud's words.

And now, those feeling were raging inside of him. He knew he wanted her. He knew he wanted to feel the fire that was quickly reaching a scorching point within his heart, but could he risk it? Would she even accept him?

"Yuffie…" The whisper escaped his lips before he even realized he had said it. And when she looked up into his eyes, what he saw in hers made the flame burst from his heart and spread like an infernal blaze hell bent on consuming his whole existence, for in her eyes he saw the raging fire storm within her own body, melting her being with a passion that was too powerful to contain within her small frame, and it was making her burst. And it was all directed at him.

He was hypnotized, as his face leaned down and came closer to hers, but not entirely meeting it. He was almost there, but there was still a part of him that was afraid. Afraid of failure, afraid of not being able to protect her, afraid of what might come. His eyes begged her, questioned her, as if asking for guidance. He didn't know what to do. And when her answer came, it was all he could do not to crush his lips against hers in a hot, burning, soul searing kiss.

"Let it burn you…Vincent."

After that blazing fire had burned away all the inhibitions and self delusions and their bodies had been enflamed in their passionate and loving embrace, Vincent lay on his side, contemplating the spitfire lying next to him. She had succumbed to the exhaustion of almost half a night spent dancing and their arduous love-making, and yet, he still watched her, contentment burning in his soul, and satisfaction radiating from his relaxed body.

And as time passed by and he thought back to that night, he came to realize as he watched her play with her newborn "niece" that Tifa had delivered a few hours earlier, that he had not stained her with his bloody past. She remained just as pure and iridescent as ever, if not more. And when he looked at his hands, he saw no more blood dripping from them, no more scars to remember his sins with. He had not stained her, she had purified him.

And then he truly knew that he had been burned by the most powerful fire there is. One that doesn't touch your body, but your heart and your soul. A fire that takes away all the pain and all the poison. It heals open wounds and erases the scars of the past.

Vincent Valentine had been consumed by the fires of love.

**There you go! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. I'm very proud of this considering I did it in about three hours, so I couldn't ask for more. Let me know what you think about me using fancy words. Thanks! I love all of my readers and their opinions so LOVE ME BACK BY REVIEWING! Jeje. God Bless! XOXOXO**


	6. Ch 6 Eavesdropper

**OMG! I can't believe how long it has been since I last wrote anything. But I just got a sudden muse today and I really couldn't help it. I had fun writing this. I hope all of you have fun as well. And please do forgive me for not updating for SOOOOO long. I love all my readers. Please review! **

**It's shout out time! This chapter's shout out goes to: Sepsis, serenbach, Little Patch of Heaven, .stutter, Aveira, Alice001, Beechiki, and TionneDawnstar. You guys are the coolest reviewers ever. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to whomever they belong to. Now on with the story.**

**Summary: Not exactly a Yuffentine, just a bit suggestive. But it certainly has them in it, and I think the situation is a lot of fun. Tifa eavesdrop on a conversation between Yuffie and Vincent, with disastrous results.**

_**Italics- **_**Yuffie (This applies during their conversation)**

**Normal- Vincent (This applies during their conversation)**

**Endless Moments: Eavesdropper**

**By Snipergal7**

**Rating: K+**

Saturday mornings were not Tifa Lockhart's favorite. Those mornings were usually the most hectic of the week. In between taking care of the kids, who were free from school; prepping up the bar for its noon opening, buying groceries and cleaning the rest of the house; Saturdays were always bound to be a messy affair. This Saturday morning was no different.

After getting up at an ungodly hour, and grumpily noticing that the kids were already up, she had prepared a big breakfast, taking into consideration the few member's of AVALANCHE that were currently visiting. That done, she changed her clothes and went to the local market to take care of the groceries. After dealing with the extremely long and snail-paced lines, she had finally returned to the bar and had gotten to the grueling task of putting the groceries away. Once that was done, she managed to get to the cleaning. And it was during her tackling of the second floor that Tifa's Saturday morning took a turn for the surreal and just plainly bizarre.

"_Ah Gawd, I'm so excited I can barely breathe!_"

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks with a mop in one hand and a bucket full of water on the other one as she passed Vincent's door. Suffice to say she was rather startled to hear a female voice coming from said gunman's room. After all, this was Vincent. Not only that, but the words were rather…suggestive.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Take it off!_"

A small gasp escaped Tifa's pretty lips. That voice! She knew that voice. 'Yuffie?' she thought confusedly. What was she up to in there? And who was she in there with?

"Have patience Yuffie. This will take some time."

Oh my God! That was Vincent. What were they doing in there? She knew she shouldn't, but she simply could not walk away. If she did, the curiosity would drive her insane. She had definitely been spending too much time with Yuffie. Trying to be her quietest, she slightly moved closer to Vincent's door and put her ear to it.

"_I don't want to wait, Vinnie. I want it now! Do it!_"

Tifa could feel her face gradually warming up as the conversation between the two continued, oblivious of the snooper on the other side of the door.

"There, it's out."

Tifa jumped a little at the gasp that escaped Yuffie's mouth as she saw whatever it was that Vincent had just taken out.

"_Whoa. I didn't know it was going to be that big._"

"Well, you should've thought of that before."

It was safe to say that by now Tifa's face was sporting a shade of red similar to that of a boiled lobster. She quietly put the mop and bucket down and stepped even closer to the door. She was certain she was hearing wrong.

"_Well…put it in already!_"

"I would if you could hold still for five seconds"

'I am not hearing this. I am not hearing this'. She wanted to get away, she really did, but the feeling she was having was that similar to what you felt when you watched a train wreck. You didn't want to, but still, you just couldn't stop watching.

"It won't go in. I think it's too big."

"_Just hammer it in or something._"

"I can't."

"_What if I stand like this. Can you get it in?_"

"Let me see… (Grunt) There, it's in"

"_Oww!_"

"Sorry Yuffie."

"_Hmm…I don't like it like that. Let's try another position. Take it out._" (Bedsprings)

"I can't."

"_What do you mean you can't?_"

"It's stuck."

"_What the hell do you mean it's stuck? Take it out!_"

"I told you it was too big."

Tifa could feel the heat of her embarrassment spreading from the roots of her hair all the way down to the tip of her toes. Her face was flushed and red, and if someone were to look at her face, they would be thoroughly startled by her "knock me over with a feather" look.

"_Just pull it out already!_"

"I can't. I will break it."

'Oh goodness! I really hope I don't have to call an ambulance!' Tifa was unsure of what to do. They certainly sounded like they needed some assistance, but she was so embarrassingly petrified at what she might find in there, she had no idea what to do.

"_Well, we can't just leave it like that. Try moving it around a little bit._"

"If I do that, it's going to squirt all over the floor."

"_Well better the floor that in there!_"

"Fine." (Grunt)

(Gasp) "_Argh! Vincent, you squirted me! Now I'm all wet and sticky!_"

Tifa made a mad dash to the bathroom holding a hand to her nose in order to keep the blood that had spurted from it from staining the floor, her mop and bucket forgotten.

She should've had never listened to that conversation. She would be permanently scarred. She would never be able to look at her friends to the eye, ever again. Why, oh why had she stared at that stupid train wreck? God, how she hated Saturday mornings!

Back in Vincent's room, it would be two more hours before they were finally able to assemble Yuffie's brand new Monster Water Gun, equipped with and adjustable target finder and the all new slime ball thrower.

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I will try to update again soon. I really hope to. In the mean time, please review and let me know if you liked this. Reviews are my fuel, and I don't get any, I won't be inspired to write. Love you all. God Bless!**


	7. Ch 7 Math

**I'm back and crazier than ever. I want to thank you all for your patience. This is dedicated to all of you who have faithfully reviewed my stories. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. And also, please feel free to give some prompts. I am running low in the ideas department, which is why it has taken me so long to write a new chapter. Please, I will accept anything you give me. Thank you so much.**

**It's that special time again: Shout out time! This chapter's shout out goes to: XlittlexninjaX24, Sepsis, girlsuit, Fabelie, and serenbach. You have made my day. Thank you for being so faithful and reviewing. This is for all of you. Love ya!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its character, no matter how much I offer Square Enix for them...so sad.**

**Endless Moments: Math**

**By Snipergal 7**

**Rating: K+**

"Vinnie, what do you get when you add 1 and 1?"

Vincent Valentine couldn't help but look at his young, beautiful wife of two years with a questioning look. Now, he couldn't exactly say that he was surprised at her seemingly random question. He had known her long enough to know that it just came with the whole package of Yuffie Kisaragi. However, the topic of said question was a bit…disturbing, to say the least. After all, basic math was something that he was sure Yuffie knew. She was incredibly bright, so he couldn't help but feel that the question had some ulterior motive. Still, he decided to play along and go with the obvious, logical answer. It was always better to play it safe where Yuffie was concerned.

"When you add 1 and 1, you get 2, Yuffie."

She continued to lean casually against the doorframe to his office, where he had been sitting enjoying a good book, with her hands on her back while slightly rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Are you sure about that, Vinnie?"

Ok, now he knew for certain that she was up to something. The question was what she was trying to pull off THIS time. In all honesty, Vincent rather liked when she was going around causing mischief and trying to toy with him. It kept him sharp. He had learned long ago that when dealing with Yuffie, it was always better to just go with the flow, and he didn't mind at all being dragged away by her currents. However, in the last couple of weeks she had been acting out more than ever. She had been pulling pranks on him almost on a daily basis** (1)**. He was beginning to figure out that maybe she was becoming restless being cooped up in the mansion all day, living such a normal life. He wouldn't mind going on a small adventure himself. Perhaps it was time to take a small trip. Nothing too big. Maybe explore a forest or visit the mountains. Something to keep them both entertained, and satisfy their wander lust. Yes, that would definitely be in their near future. But first, he had to solve the matter at hand.

He looked at her with a quizzical look, and thought briefly before answering her.

"Yes Yuffie, I am sure. When you add 1 and 1, you get 2."

At his response, a slightly knowing and wicked smiled began to form slowly on her face until it became a full grin.

"I have to disagree with you, Vinnie dear. I know for a fact that when you add 1 and 1, you don't get 2. And I have evidence to support this."

It was safe to say that by now, Vincent was officially on what he referred to as his 'Walking-on-egg-shells Mode'. He had no idea where this was going, but he had an inkling that by the end of this conversation someone would be either on the floor, in the hospital or in the "dog house". He really hoped it was none. He had to tread carefully or else someone could get hurt…at least mentally. Against his better judgment, he decided to indulge her.

"Is that so? Would you be so inclined as to inform me, then, what do you get when you add 1 and 1, Yuffie?"

Still leaning against the doorframe, with her hands behind her and rocking on her feet, she looked at him with an 'I got you now' look, which made a chill run down his spine and dread lick at his feet.

"It's very simple really, Vinnie. When you add 1 and 1, you get 3. And I have the evidence right here." And with that said, she tossed at him something that she had been apparently hiding behind her back and just like that, walked away from the entrance to his office, not before leaving behind the faint sounds of her chuckles.

'What the…three?.' He was not expecting that. For being known as such as smart man, Vincent was utterly confused at her words. It wasn't until he looked down at the mysterious object **(2)** that had been tossed unceremoniously to him that he finally understood what she meant, and he was floored….quite literally.

Now, it would be considered a blasphemy to say Vincent Valentine was a weak man or faint of heart. He had been through some horrible things and still managed to remain impassive and neutral through it all, which is why it will always be a legend among the AVALANCHE members the tale of how the indestructible, the unbeatable, the mighty Vincent Valentine had fainted like a damsel the day he found out he was going to be a father.

**Woohoo. I can't believe I FINALLY wrote this. I've had this idea running rampant in my head for ages and I finally got it out. Just in time too. I really wanted to add a new chapter to this story, and I think this is perfect for a comeback. Jajaja. Now, to clarify some details:**

**(1) Most women develop strange behaviors during pregnancy. In some cases women become obsessed with something, like cleaning, or cooking due to hormonal changes in the body. This being Yuffie, I loved the idea of her just going on a mischief rampage due to her hormones going whacky during the first months of her pregnancy, which of course, Vinnie knew nothing of, so he attributed her behavior to her being bored in the house.**

**(2) The mysterious object happened to be in the shape of a small stick. Yep, you guessed it. It was her pregnancy test stick, which was really all the evidence she needed to prove to Vincent that if you put one and one together, you do in fact get three. Jaja.**

**I really hope you liked this story. I did. I was a lot of fun to write. I can safely say that it is one of my favorites. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, feed me some prompts to get my brain juices flowing so that I can update faster. Thank you all so much. Love you all. God Bless! XOXOXO**


End file.
